1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for simultaneously welding pairs of layers of thermoplastic foils stacked atop one another with the aid of welding bars etc., that are brought into welding contact externally at the stacked foil layers to load the foil layers against one another and to supply the welding heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known method of this kind (German patent document 39 29 374), which is designed for producing envelope-like or pocket-like articles, two pairs of layers of thermoplastic foil are pressed together by welding bars with interposition of a stationary separating strip and are welded together in that the welding energy for welding is provided in the form of heat supplied respectively by the welding bar that is facing the neighboring foil layer pair to that foil layer pair so that it is heated to the welding temperature. The welding energy must flow through the proximal one of the two layers of the foil layer pair in order to also reach the area of the remote layer and to elevate its temperature to the required melting temperature for the welding process. The required melting energy thus must be transmitted via the outer (proximal) foil layer into the second (remote) one and bring the second one to the desired melting temperature so that the fusing or connecting mechanism is in the end performed by a kneading action in the thermoplastic range.
In this manner, two foil layer pairs can thus be simultaneously welded. The welding process, however, is relatively time-consuming because the welding energy requires a relatively long period of time in order to reach the interior of the contact area of the two foils of each foil layer pair. In particular when thicker foils are to be welded, the correspondingly required amount of time has been proven to be very disadvantageous.
Of course, the afore mentioned method cannot be employed when more than two foil layer pairs are to be welded simultaneously to one another.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the method of the aforementioned kind such that with reduced amount of time the simultaneous welding of two foil pairs is possible even when relatively thick foils are to be welded.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that, when two foil layer pairs are to be welded, the welding heat is supplied to these two foil layer pairs preferably from the interior by employing a heat energy source which is arranged between the two foil layer pairs and, optionally, additional (ancillary) welding heat is provided by means of an ancillary energy source.
The method according to the invention, with which the aforementioned object is solved, is characterized in that, when two foil layer pairs are used, these two foil layer pairs are supplied with the welding heat or welding energy from the interior by employing a heat energy source positioned between the two foil layer pairs and, optionally, in that additional welding energy is supplied from the exterior by an ancillary energy source.
In this way, the area where the welding seam is to be formed on the foil layer pairs can be heated in a very simple manner and within a short period of time to the required welding temperature. As an ancillary energy source the use of welding bars or the like, which force the foil layer pairs against one another by loading them externally, has been found to be beneficial. When employing the inventive method, the use of a bar-shaped, inwardly positioned, flat energy source as the interposed primary heat energy source has been proven to be especially expedient.
A further very advantageous embodiment of the method according to the invention employs nxe2x88x921 bar-shaped, inwardly positioned (interposed) heat energy sources for the simultaneous welding of n foil layer pairs. The bar-shaped, inwardly positioned, heat energy sources release their energy in both directions, i.e., in the upward and downward directions to the respectively adjacently positioned foil layer pairs. In this way, it is thus possible to subject several foil layer pairs, arranged in a stack, to a simultaneous welding process in order to multiply in this manner the number of envelope-like or pocket-like articles that can be simultaneously produced from thermoplastic foils.
In a variant of the inventive method, in addition to heating by means of the centrally arranged bar-shaped heating energy source positioned respectively between two neighboring foil layer pairs, it is also possible to provide an external pressure loading by heated pressing plates.
The invention is not limited to a method but is also concerned with a press for performing the method. In accordance with the present invention, the press is characterized by two pressing elements for loading several, preferably n, foil layer pairs, wherein the pressing elements, preferably in the form of welding bars that are heatable, rest against the outer ends of the stack of foil layer pairs and force the foil layer pairs toward one another, as well as nxe2x88x921 bar-shaped, flat energy sources which are arranged in a plane which is positioned at a right angle to the foil planes.
This press according to an especially preferred embodiment is characterized by a removal device for a common removal of all of the foil layer pairs, preferably by intermittent removal action, from the welding area.
For augmentation of the removal of the foil layer pairs from the area of the bar-shaped, flat energy sources, it is advantageous when in the same plane in which the bar-shaped flat energy sources are positioned, flat support elements are provided which have an outer coating that suppresses adhesion of the foil layer pairs.
The outer coating of the support elements is expediently a heat-resistant, resilient, especially wear-resistant, foil envelope made of an insulating material, preferably PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene), optionally containing embedded fiberglass. The foil envelope is expediently provided at its side facing away from the foil layer pairs with an adhesive coating for fastening to the flat support elements.
It was found to be beneficial when the foil envelope is folded in a U-shape and guided about the bar-shaped, flat energy source so that the two legs of the U-shaped foil envelope rest on the oppositely positioned surfaces of the flat support elements to form its outer coating.
For generating the heat energy, the bar-shaped flat energy sources can have a flat, bar-shaped core as a support of an electrically heatable heating strip. In an especially expedient configuration, at least that portion of the folded U-shaped foil envelope that contacts the bar-shaped core is formed by the electrically heatable heating strip.
The bar-shaped, flat energy sources can be most expediently realized by electrically heatable nickel constantan bodies. The flat support elements can be formed by sheet metal members which guide the foil pairs separately through the press, wherein the sheet metal members preferably have a thickness of 2 to 3 mm.
In order to ensure in a simple manner the positioning of the sheet metal members, their lateral edge portions, which project past the longitudinal edges of the thermoplastic foils, are expediently provided with fixation bores for receiving fastening bolts.